Hidden Talents
by ispksarcasm
Summary: Everyone has hidden talents, some are just more... fun than others ; Sam/Jack fic. HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE.


**Hidden Talents**

Rated: T

Category: Romance/Fluff, General

Season: post-8, pre-9. This is set a little after Jack is transfering, so nothing they do is illegal.

Spoilers: not that im aware of.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Everyone has hidden talents, some are just more... enjoyable than others. J/S

Note: Please review. =) And Merry Christmas Everyone!

* * *

When she first heard the chords of music she wondered when Jack had gotten a stereo. Then she remembered that the last thing he would ever do in this cabin is put in a piece of technology. So what was playing that beautiful tune? She began to follow the sound of the music through Jack's cabin, listening as the piano played for clues as to where to turn. The soft melody led her to a small room she had never seen before. There was a fireplace in the corner where a roaring fire was burning, the wood floors smelled like pine, just like the rest of the cabin, but what really drew her eye was sitting in the center of the room. There he was, Jack O'Neill, which altogether shouldn't have been surprising considering it was his house but he was sitting at a piano, which _was_ very surprising. A beautiful, black grand piano where he continued to play the sweet music that had drawn her there.

She watched as his fingers slid across the black and white keys with what seemed like great ease and she felt a smile grace her lips almost without her permission. She slowly walked into the room, sitting beside him on the piano bench. He didn't stop playing, didn't seem shocked, almost like he knew all along she was there. He cocked his head to the side by way of greeting and she let her eyes close as she listened to the twisting notes of the music. She recognized this song... she didn't know the name but she had heard it before, some lullabye from her childhood. La la la la la la, she hummed the tune as he played it. It was the song her mother used to hum around the house, while putting her to bed. She smiled again as the song came to a twinkling end, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I didn't know you could play," she said, studying his profile as he closed the piano, hiding the keys from view.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Carter," he said with a light air, turning to face her as he spoke, "This is just one of my _many_ hidden talents."

She giggled, dropping her head against his shoulder and he slipped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. When she looked back up at him through her eyelashes he was smiling one of those rare Jack O'Neill smiles, the ones that did funny things to her insides. "Which are what?" she asked, speaking of his said many talents.

"Hm..." he said pretending to think about it as she laid her head back down onto his shoulder, "I can successfully destroy any and all recipes handed to me," he started as she giggled, "I can speak fluent Spanglish, I can dance the Electric Slide like it's nobodies business," he said, as she fell into uncontrolable fits of laughter, picturing the General dancing, "And..."

She bit back laughter, her curiosity piqued, "And?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"And I'm a really great kisser," he said, with a slight smirk.

"Oh are you now?" she said, a whole different kind of smile spreading across her lips.

"I am," he replied.

"Well _General _O'Neill, let me be the judge of that," she said bringing her lips dangerously close to his. Their lips were almost touching with something more than anticipation as he pressed against her, closing the taunting distance quickly. God, how long had she waited to do this? Too long probably, but they were here now and there were no more regs and no more Pete, it was just... them. His lips moved against hers as his hands threaded through her hair, her arms wrapping around his neck. She tasted something like... like what heaven would taste like. He wasn't kidding, the man was a pretty damn good kisser. They broke apart both gasping for breath and smiling like idiots.

"Well?" he asked teasingly, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he pulled away, sliding an arm around her waist.

"Not... bad," she said through heaving breaths and heard him give a low chuckle.

"So," he whispered against her ear sending shivers down her spine, "what are your hidden talents?" She cocked her head to the side as if considering something, "Carter?" he asked when her eyes twinkled mischeviously.

She took his hand in hers and pulled him up from the bench, leading him out of the small previously unknown room and down the hallway. "Carter, what are we doing?" he asked in a hushed voice, as she pushed open the door to his bedroom.

She closed the door behind them, turning and pushing him forcefully onto the bed before straddling his waist, "I think it's time I showedyou one of _my _hidden talents," she whispered, pressing her lips to his. Jack couldn't help but smile against her lips as he thought that as long as he was the one to know all her _hidden talents_ that he would be a very happy man. He gasped in pleasure as she slid her fingers down his sides... a very happy man indeed.


End file.
